


Let me feel your heart

by Aleks_Ogneva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleks_Ogneva/pseuds/Aleks_Ogneva
Summary: Мне всегда казалось, что чувства многих раскрыты недостаточно хорошо, а еще мне кажется, что четвертый курс был одним из сложных для Гарри, особенно, когда от него все отвернулись. И я просто хочу увидеть, как эти два маленьких мальчика, выброшенных в суровый мир, готовящийся к войне, справляются со всем вместе.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Let me feel your heart

Дым застилал глаза и лез в рот, мешая попытка вдохнуть хоть что-то кроме гари. Огонь красными отблесками плясал на очках, с жадностью перекидываясь с одной палатки на другие, где-то в них еще были живые люди, а может уже нет. Гарри не знал, паника накрыла его голову, тело отказывалось подчиняться, оставалось лишь вцепиться в доску навеса, надеясь остаться незамеченным. Повсюду кричали люди, в страхе или попытке выкрикнуть заклинания, спасаясь. Темные фигуры в ослепительно белых маскахекали лагерь, словно актеры какого-то жуткого представления. Один из силуэтов повернулся к нему и все звуки отошли на задний план, а сердце забилось в горле.

Маска скелета, неестественно блестящая, чистая, как не из этого мира, смотрела на него пустыми глазницами. Словно не было под ней человека, словно в глаза Гарри смотрела сама смерть, сжимающая палочку костлявыми руками.

Зеленая вспышка ослепила, заставляя нервно дернуться в попытку уклониться.

\- Хватит спать за столом, - недовольно отозвался потревоженный сосед-гриффиндорец. Окружающий мир тут же обрушился на Гарри стуком приборов, гомоном, треском огромного камина в Большом зале, ненавидящими взглядами и мерзкими шепотками.

Он жил спокойно два месяца, борясь с кошмарами, предвкушая чудесное зрелище на Турнире трех волшебников, боялся за свою жизнь и старался казаться нормальным в меру возможностей. Его счастье, когда Дамблдор объявил возрастное ограничение, было не передать никакими словами. Три года ему приходилось влезать в смертельные игры по незнанию или в отчаянной попытке спасти свою и чужие жизни, целую неделю ему казалось, что в этом году что-то может измениться.

«Гарри, ты бросал в Кубок свое имя?!» - все еще обвиняюще звенит в ушах, перекрывая все остальные выкрики. Даже Дамблдор ему не верил, хотя покрывал все его проступки предыдущие года, знал обо всем, знал, что Гарри не виноват.

Тыквенный пирог тоскливо лежал в тарелке. Подсознательная привычка никогда не пропускать еду, есть все, что дают, сейчас спасала. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Гарри сильнее натянул на ладони рукава толстовки, полученной от Дадли, больно зацепив неровные слои бинтов. Он опять больно закусил губу, чувствуя, как открылась недавняя ранка. Эта привычка появилась у него всего лишь несколько месяцев назад.

С лавочек никогда не было удобно слезать, особенно сейчас, когда он старался не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Получалось отвратительно, хотелось навсегда потерять зрение и слух, хотелось просто никогда не рождаться, не получать груз чьих-то ожиданий себе на плечи.

И без того нервно сжатые зубы болезненно лязг друг от друга, когда Гарри в кого-то врезался, лобнули в месте удара.

\- Что, Поттер, даже очки не позволяют смотреть, куда прешь? - с привычной и до боли знакомой интонацией оглушающе раздался знакомый голос.

«Не сейчас, пожалуйста, Драко, пожалуйста», - отчаянно хотелось взмолиться в голосе. Их ежедневные стычки были в некотором роде веселыми, Гарри воспринимал их серьезно, жизнь в маггловском мире перевешивала какие-то оскорбления. Он даже улыбался, перебрасываясь с надоедливым слизеринцем очередными гадостями.

\- Ах, у нашего гер-роя они разбиты, - Драко, казалось, ничего не понимал, от этого в груди еще болезненнее сжался отвратительный комок эмоций. Наверное, надо все-таки посмотреть на него.

Драко отшатнулся, встретив взгляд непривычного Поттера. Он хорошо помнил кошмар прошлого года, леденеющие подземелья, холодные мурашки по коже от только вида дементоров и розыскные плакаты с Сириусом Блэком повсюду.

Сейчас на него смотрела копия Сириуса. Бледный, худой и по-отцовски Гарри, забитый, запуганный, весь объем сжавшийся, яркие зеленые, отвечающие смешинками на их перепалки, потухли, черные длинные кудри выбились из неряшливого хвостика. Потрепанная за три года палочка показывалась из сжатого худого и ободранного кулака, и эта жесточайшая рука против воли потянулась к палочке, спрятанной в чехле на левом предплечье.

Драко стало страшно. Он молча отошел, пробегаясь взглядом по растянутой маггловской одежде. У него впервые, наверное, когда привычная фигурка непривычно одинокая покинула Большой зал.

Они оба не были обычными подростками, это, наверное, их связывало в какой-то степени. Оба боролись с собственными мирами, вздрагивали, когда к ним подходили со спины и недоуменно смотрели на календарь, вспоминая, что с их рождения прошло не так уж много лет. Учеба казалась иллюзией, наложенной на отвратительную страшную картину реальности, вскрывающуюся всегда в конце года.

Стоило бы привыкнуть и подчиниться, но упрямо не хотелось.

Драко никогда не интересовался тем, что случилось с Поттером. Он видел ссадины и старые шрамы, читал о его побеге, порой содрогался, видя его аппетит и нездоровую привязанность к семейству Уизли. Пытался представить и пережить, но фантазия всегда пасовала, а как-то криво складывались. И никто не мог с этим помочь.

Драко чувствовал что-то неправильное, но не знал, что с этим чувством делать, отворачивался и боролся на своей стороне. Он гулял по пустому мэнору, зубрил заклинания и зелья, стараясь быть гордостью факультета, подслушивал разговоры отца и боялся, кусая кулак по ночам.

Холод и странное, вроде чуждое и совсем необъяснимое, одиночество накрывали с головой.

\- Драко, чего ты там встал, давай к нам! - окликнула его Панси, недовольно хмурясь.

***

Профессор Снейп почти не мигая смотрел куда-то сквозь класс, дожидаясь тишины. Вопреки обыкновению, с Гриффиндора не полетели баллы за дисциплину, без чего не начинался каждый урок зельеварения. Четверокурсники озадаченно переглядывались, не решаясь спросить причину таких перемен.

\- И так, - слегка неуверенно, но привычно тягуче и тихо начал профессор. - Это зелье изучается учениками более разумными, чем все вы, особенно это касается мистера Поттера, спящего за последним столом, - по классу прошла волна смешков, но Поттер лишь дернулся и поменял положение, смолчав.

Северус нахмурился, возвращая классу тишину, и прошел за свой, положил руку на крышку большого котла, она могла сама по себе слететь стол.

\- Ни от кого из вас не требуется ни унции для сегодняшних занятии, чтобы его сварить, - на этот раз шепот от слизеринцев, в чьих рядах было намного больше ознакомленных с опасными зельями. - Потому что последствия разгребать мне и миссис Помфри, порой даже дежурным из Мунго.

Еще одна пауза уже для немого страха.

\- Амортенция, - чуть пафоснее, чем нужно, разнеслось по кабинету, отскакивая от стеллажей с ингредиентами. - Зелье, которым начинают баловаться отсталые и магглорожденные дети, начиная с шестого курса.

Лекция, такая же тихая, быстрая, состоит лишь из фактов и сухих колкостей, проходила на удивление быстро. Никто не хотел лезть на рожон, особенно сейчас, когда перед ними стояло опасное зелье. Гарри медленно выводил малопонятные закорючки в слегка помятом пергаменте, прикусив в напряжении губении и ежеминутно натягивая рукава мантии на запястья.

В целом, он знал, что окружающим на него плевать, просто не попасть под действие школьного устава хотелось для учителей. Не хотелось слушать яд Снейпа, идти под конвоем в больничное крыло и слушать бесконечные причитания Помфри. Не хотелось в целом ничего, но что-то еще заставляло ходить на уроки. Впрочем, в подземельях было немного лучше.

\- А сейчас каждый по очереди должен узнать, как пахнет Амортенция для него, во время предотвращения неприятных инцидентов, - Снейп тяжелым взглядом обвел учеников, медленно строящихся в колонну. Где-то в глубине души он все-таки надеялся, что урок даром не пройдет. Перед глазами все еще стояла картина с завтрака, когда семикурсник с Хаффлпаффа, секунду назад беззаботно поглощал завтрак, упал в припадке, отравившись слишком большой дозой зелья.

Северус едва успел.

По кабинету негромко раздавалось перечисление запахов, любимых, притягательных, родных, относящихся к кому-то ... Гарри рассеянно прислушивался, разглядывая пол, как теперь делал почти всегда. Странная привычка, избегает всех этих взглядов, используется слишком быстро.

\- Пыль, гарь, кровь, полевые травы, - голос Драко как-то сам собой привлекшее внимание, заставляя прислушаться и запомнить. Странный набор не остался без внимания, класс словно ожил, обсуждая от какой грязнокровки может так вонять и почему Драко это нравится.

\- А может он уже под Амортенцией? - раздался справа противный голосок Лаванды Браун, главная сплетницы всего Гриффиндора.

Гарри поморщился, оказавшись еще один шаг и внезапно оказавшись у котла. Удивление было слабым, он уже давно привык, что не замечает ничего вокруг, но оживление и внимание к его персоне все еще неприятно липли к коже.

\- Мистер Поттер, сколько нам еще вас ждать? - неприятно донеслось от Снейпа.

\- Сырая земля, - достаточно громко, чтобы подавить шепотки, начал Гарри, вглядываясь в перламутровую черноту зелья, медленно вдыхая волшебные запахи. - Затхлость, сосна… или дуб? Разложение, благовония.

Кажется, Панси и кто-то еще из слизеринок облокотились о себе, удерживая себя в равновесии, кто-то из гриффиндорцев столов недовольно нахмурился, а Гермиона ахнула своим привычным «Гарри!». Слизеринцы сохранили молчание, поглядывая на профессора и сжимая кулаки.

\- Мистер Поттер… - Северус растерялся, незаметным жестом сжав край рукава мантии, переводя взгляд от угрюмых слизеринцев и недовольных гриффиндорцев на решительно спокойного и будто находящегося не здесь Поттера. - Вы свободны.

***

Паника накатила на него внезапно, совсем без предупреждения, как и всегда. Воздуха решительно не хватало, так что в тишине заброшенного туалета казалось, он пробежал от самого Лондона до замка. Сердце билось неистово, отдаваясь барабанами висках, заглушая все, а из глаз беспрерывно, неповинуясь желанием и каким-то образом вокруг попытки успокоиться, текли слезы.

Раковина, почему-то та самая, со входом в Тайную комнату, служила единственной опорой и ориентиром в визу. Ноги почти не держали, а в голове слишком быстро, чтобы попытаться разобраться, мелькали мысли.

«Ты умрешь», - красной пеленой стояло перед глазами, заставляя еще чаще вдыхать жадными горстями через ротхлый, наполненной влажностью и чем-то противным воздухом.

«Даже попытки что-то сделать были глупыми», - еще одним эхом пронеслось в голове.

«Да что ты сможешь сделать против дракона?!», - до боли уже не родным голосом Рона проскочило где-то на периферии, Гарри захлебнулся жалобным скулежом.

Стекло звякнуло, не выдержав удара кулаком, осколки посыпались в раковину, окрашиваясь красным. На секунду, когда боль от разбитых в тысячный раз костяшек дошла до мозга, стало легче.

Непослушные пальцы слепо нашарили осколок, глаза ничего не видели из-за застилавших их слезы. Сердце все также билось как бешенное, уже неистово вторя «Это все неправильно!».

_Сцена у озера была совершенно безобразной._ _Невилл остался одним из тех немногих, кому Гарри мог пока еще доверять. С ним можно было расслабиться и попытаться заснуть, откинувшись на холодный ствол дерева. Но пришла вся их бывшая компания: горящий злыми глазами Рональд, глупенькая непонимающая Джинни и виноватая Гермиона, почему-то все равно избегающая его общества._

_Странный набор слов, одна важная фраза «Хагрид тебя ищет» и злой окрик._

_А после клетки посреди Запретного леса, столы огня ветвей, перекрикивания магов и возбужденный шепот мадам среди Максим._

_Гарри отторгнул этот момент, организм, отторгающий неправильный пересаженный орган. Осознание пришло лишь спустя несколько часов, заставляет его где-то в коридоре._

Кровь теплыми каплями закапала на кафель, окрашенная манжеты белоснежной рубашки. В осколке на секунду отразилось лицо. Бледное, с отвратительными красными пятнами румянца, зареванное, застывшее в странной неестественной гримасе. Стало противно от себя, облегчение, пришедшее с болью, ушло, вернув все мысли обратно.

Пальцы, сжимавшие осколок, тоже порезались, но это не отменило второго неровного движения.

Гарри нервно вдохнул полную грудью, отбрасывая осколок в раковину, дрожащей рукой пытаясь кран.

Все еще было страшно и плохо, все еще хотелось выключить все, все мысли.

Все еще надо было обработать раны.

Сделать вид, что он в порядке.

\- _Ferula_ , - сбивчиво, но уже заученно раздалось в туалете. Тугие бинты заняли место прежних, обхватывая рассеченное предплечье. Ткань тут же пропиталась кровью.

Плакса Миртлнула из кабинки, молча наблюдая за привычным ритуалом, что ее здесь нет. Она знала, что ничем сейчас не поможет, не стоит даже пытаться. Ей в каком-то смысле было даже приятно вести себя за Гарри, так она знала, что не одна.

Хотя у нее было двое посетителей.

***

В глазах играть Седрика промелькнула жалость, пытаясь соревноваться в какую-то игру, не пытаясь соревноваться с многократным победителем. Ярость мгновенно всколыхнулась откуда-то из глубин, но была подавлена усилием воли. Ему не хотелось привлекать еще больше внимания. Хватало шипящих хаффлпаффцев, глядящих на него с углов галереи, будто он мог осквернить их святого Седрика.

\- Драконы? - прозвучало слишком безразлично для удивленного человека. И слишком жалко, он был не готов. Да и с чего ему было предполагать, что ничтожный Поттер что-то узнает, да? Гарри сам не знал, почему решил помочь противнику. Что-то заставило его так сделать, от него этого ждали.

\- Неважно, - неслышно сорвалось с губ. Действительно, все это уже стало таким неважным.

Ноги понесли куда-то в противоположную сторону под аккомпанемент значков. Интересно, барсуки сами наловчились, или близнецы чем помогли? .. Впрочем, не важно.

Справа от выхода во дворик раздались привычные смешки слизеринцев. За последние года они не менялись, почему-то от этого стало легче.

\- Знаешь, Поттер, - из-за листвы дерева показался Драко.

«Выпендрежник», - до странного тепло разлилась мысль в душе.

\- Мы с отцом поспорили, - парень непринужденно спрыгнул с ветки. - Он считает, что ты не продержишься и двух минут, - кто-то рядом засмеялся. - Я не согласен, - внимательные серые глаза поймали его собственный взгляд. Гарри неосознанно замер, вслушиваясь и одновременно коря себя за это. - Я считаю, ты продержишься немного дольше.

«Все хорошо» звучит во всем этом. Будто ему было не плевать.

\- Боюсь, Драко, - чужое имя так непринужденно сорвалось с языка, будто Гарри всегда его и произносил. - Твой отец выиграет.

По дворику раздался дружный смех, но Гарри уже припустил к спасительным стенам замка, не слыша почему-то тихий, красивый, явно поставленный, смех слизеринца.

«Я умру» яркими огнями переливалось, кричало в этом ответе все.

***

«Ну же, Гарри, что ты будешь делать?» - все еще отголосками звучит в ушах вопрос Гермионы, брошенный ею через стол в библиотеке. Оставалась ничтожная неделя до первого испытания. Что же он будет делать с драконом, действительно? Что можно сделать с драконом?

«Что делать, если вы выпали из самолета без парашюта?», - вспомнился ему старый анекдот, над которым всегда потешался Вернон. «Что-то можно сделать? Действительно? » - всегда весело и до странного довольно заводился он.

Сейчас нервно развеселиться хотелось уже Гарри. Смешок так и щекотался где-то в горле, но рассудок подсказывал, что это ненормально. В лицо ударил резкий порыв ветра, ноябрь выдался холодным, неспокойным, ночью на астрономической башне было особенно неспокойно, но Гарри нравилось. Он совершенно был один, без гама голосов в коридорах, его заполнял лишь холод и вой ветра, толкающего его в грудь.

Несколько горячих капель скатилось с ладони и разбилось о камни, в темноте не было видно алого цвета. Осколок каждое утро целого зеркала впивался в кожу, разрезая ладонь, проходясь по незажившим ранам на предплечье. Смех все-таки вырвался, но был унесен ветром.

На глаза вновь навернулись слезы, а сердце уже почти привычно сошло с ритма. Он даже не хотел ничего с этим делать. А зачем? Разве что-то в жизни станет лучше, если он сейчас успокоится, разожмет хватку на стекле и перебинтует раны? Разве от этого он станет ловлей и умнее, как три семикурсника в его противниках?

Нет.

Край башни оказался близко, даже слишком. Пропасть оскалилась редкими желтыми огнями в окнах. Просто перемахнуть через край, просто закрыть глаза и сделать глубокий вдох, наконец-то расслабиться. Это решение на секунду дало ясность в помутневших глазах, Гарри сделал судорожный вздох. Не такой глубокий, конечно, как хотелось бы.

\- Поттер! - оглушительно громко зазвучало в ушах, горячие пальцы обхватили изрезанную руку, даря новую волну боли. Гарри запнулся, пропасть опасно прильнула ближе, но не удалось.

\- Поттер! - опять тот же крик, срывающийся, растерянный, ему нужна была помощь. Гарри самому нужна была помощь, вдохнуть не получилось, спокойствие покинуло его слишком быстро, вместо него ринулось в пропасть. Раздался задушенный хрип, иного не получалось.

\- Поттер, - уже спокойнее, не так быстро пробормотал Драко, растерянно сжимая чужую руку. Зеленые глаза были устремлены куда-то в бок, Гарри не видел его, хотя вряд ли он вообще мог хоть что-то заметить. Другая рука сжала толстовку на груди, будто он был в агонии. Драко именно это и казалось.

В белом свете парящего рядом люмоса парень пригляделся, стараясь оттащить их от края, с содроганием замечая цепочку капель. В таком освещении Гарри казался призраком, умершим представителем смертию, - та категория духов. Драко оглянулся, но они все еще были только вдвоем, он не знал, что делать, еще держал худую руку, которой можно было почувствовать даже сквозь пропитавшийся кровью рукав толстовки.

Что делать в такой ситуации? Что делать, когда оттаскиваешь блистающего героя всей магической Британии от пропасти, стоя на продуваемой со всех сторон Астрономической башне? Нигде не было самоучителя по таким вопросам, да никто бы и не помог.

Драко неловко вдохнул, в попытке перевести свое загнанное дыхание от бега по винтовой лестнице. Зачем он здесь?

_Панси, непривычно растрепанная, непривычно не по-слизерински, вбежала в гостиную, на ходу выискивая единственную платиновую макушку на весь замок в зеленоватом сумраке комнаты._

_\- Драко! - агрессивный шепот, пока руки сами собой накладывают заглушки. - Драко оторвись от трансфигурации, с твоим шрамованным что-то не так!_

_Захотелось тут же спросить: «Что?», Но это было бы неправильно. Не в его стиле, не в духе Малфоев. Оставалось лишь лениво поднять голову на уже злившуюся подругу._

_\- Малфой, клянусь тебе, мне плевать что там у твоего Поттера случилось, пусть его хоть Дамблдор вместо лимонных долек проглотит, но, если с ним что-то случится, ты не переживешь._

_\- Почему ты так думаешь? - все-таки вырвалось. Потому что Панси не слепая, потому что ему действительно не все равно, он не помешался, просто хочется узнать получше, найти слабые места. Наверное._

_\- Твой… Поттер, - Панси не знала, что именно её встревожило. Она обладала удивительным умением чувствовать людей, но не всегда могла объяснить это. Приходилось как-то выкручиваться. - В общем, он сегодня… Как ты летом, когда узнал про Петтигрю, про Во… Лорда, про отца. Только он сбежал из библиотеки. Даже вещи не забрал, палочку оставил._

_Оставить палочку для мага означало сдаться. Что из себя представляет волшебник без палочки? Ничего. Даже если у него хватит сил, на парочку невербальных заклинаний._

_«Боюсь, Драко, твой отец выиграет», - пронесся в память их разговор несколько дней назад. Что хотел Драко, узнав, что вот-вот его семья в применении эпицентре последствий от решений, четырнадцати лет назад? Что бы это стало сном, кошмаром, что бы все закончилось в ту же секунду, как он все узнал._

_Но Драко трус. А Поттер нет._

Гарри наконец-то обратил на него внимание, впиваясь зубами в и без того искусанные губы.

\- Зачем? - разобрать было невозможно, но Драко ждал этого диалога. - Какая тебе разница, когда я умру! Сейчас или в зубах дракона ?! Отпусти меня, сейчас я могу хотя бы уйти один!

«Дракон?»

Разбитый кулак ударился о его грудь. Не сильно, не больно, будто только чтобы проверить, не глюк ли все это.

\- Я не знаю! - взбесился Драко. Почему все вокруг ждали от ответов на вопросы, о которых ему было странно даже подумать. Голова кипела. - Ты не умрешь, ты герой!

\- Гер-рой, - лицо парня расчертила блэковская ухмылка, от которой пальцы на чужой руке непроизвольно сжались сильнее. Ухмылка пропала, вернулась гримаса боли. - Да какой я герой, я никто! Я жизнь всю был никем, а ко мне пришли и сказали, что я почему-то должен всех спасать, что я кому-то что-то должен. Что родители мной гордились бы! Но у меня нет родителей, Драко! У меня нет никого теперь, даже друзья, потому что они подумали, что я сознательно, - нервный смешок. - Пошел бы на смерть.

Паника не отступала, горела коварными огнями в огромных зеленых глазах.

Драко задержал дыхание, повторяя за Поттером и закусывая губу. Потянул руку на себя, не ожидая ничего в ответ, но Гарри неожиданно поддался, сделал шаг на встречу, не отрывая взгляда от его собственных глаз.

В голове мелькнула паническая мысль «А что делать?», Он никогда не делал что-то, объявление это не продумав.

Гарри сделал еще шаг, а Драко как-то неожиданно сам для себя подумал об импульсивной Панси, о маме, о том, как жмутся маленькие слизеринцы к старшим, взявшим опеку, и крепко обнял неугомонного гриффиндорца, ощущая щекой жесткие кудри, выбившиеся из хвостика Гарри. На талии почувствовался крепкий захват дрожащих рук, а тонкая ткань рубашки на плече сразу же промокла.

Почему-то стало спокойнее ему самому. Наверное, так он смог спрятаться от мольбы в чужом взгляде.

Спустя несколько минут шею опалил выдох. Гарри начал успокаивался, совсем немного ослабляя хватку, расслабляля в чужих руках, позволяя себе мелко подрагивать от холода.

\- Я тебя провожу до гриффиндорцев, - как-то внезапно вырвалось через какое-то время. Стоять так было тепло, даже спокойно, но нужно было что-то делать.

\- Нет! - тело в руках вздрогнуло как от удара. Неужели не доверяет? Хотя действительно, с чего ему доверять. - Не к ним…

Захотелось едко поинтересоваться, не к слизеринцам ли он хочет, но Драко стало действительно интересно.

\- Куда тогда?

\- Восьмой этаж, - Гарри колебался, было слышно, но все равно доверился. Вероятно, у него просто не осталось сил ни на что другое. Оставалось лишь плыть по течению.

«Ладно», - подумал Драко, потянув парня к выходу, призывая шарик люмоса обратно на палочку.

«Л-ладно» - чуть менее уверенно подумал он вновь, когда понял, что все также ведет Поттера по коридорам, приобняв рукой за плечи. Тот не стремился отстраниться.

«Ладно…», - хаотично пронеслось в голове, когда перед ним раскрылись двери в Выручай комнату, открывая взгляду небольшую гостиную в нейтральных тонах, с большим размером, на котором лежала подушка и плед, и чемоданом Гарри в области. Поттер потерянно оглядел свое жилище пустым взглядом.

«Почему он здесь живет?» - почти вслух спросил Драко, закрывая за собой дверь, отрешенно наблюдая, как она исчезает в темной стене коридора. События прошедшей ночи еще как-то не укладывались в сознании, мерцая обрывками в памяти. Он все еще чувствовал тепло чужого тела, в его руках так долго было одно сплошное слабое место.

Вот и узнал.


End file.
